Lady Saxton and The Dragon Queen
by angelrose78
Summary: a/u andy saves the twins and has her world turned up side down but in a good way : it will be PG but will be going to R later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

* * *

><p>Fandom :DWP<p>

* * *

><p>Rating: PG- for now<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Lady Andréa Saxton of Raven Hurst manor was making her way into town to pick up a few things that her mother needed at home. Her parents were older and stayed close to the manor. They still went to visit family. but there were only a few still alive and most lived in different parts of the country. Andrea was an only child and she loved living in the country on a farm where she could ride and hunt with her father . Her mother had taught her to read and write at an early age. It was a sunny day outside and Andrea took her time riding into town as it was still early and she didn't need to be home until later that evening . She looked out over the land surrounding her. Spring was starting to set in, and flowers were starting to bloom and the wind was blowing in the tall grass The manor was only three miles from town , but it gave Andrea enough time to think about what she wanted to buy while she was there. She would need more paper and ink for her writing and before she had left her mother had reminded her to pick up the dresses and paints she had ordered . Andrea still wasn't really sure why her mother wouldn't come into town with her. but Andrea figured it was because her mother was getting older and didn't feel up to riding in to town with her . Her mother however had started hinting to Andrea that it would be wise to start looking for a suitor. which was something Andrea was not looking forward to. She was happy with how things were going and she knew she didn't need a man in her life.<p>

When Andy reached the gates that led into town she took her horse, Starlight to the stables. Andy dismounted her beloved horse and wandered over to the local clothing shop that sold all kinds of clothing and materials. Andrea wasn't aware that the events that happened today were going to change her life in more ways than one.

Andréa Entered the clothing shop to get the dresses her mother ordered .she stood waiting behind two little red heads with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. From what she could tell they weren't in the best of moods. The older man next to them was going through a selection of fabric for their dresses and she gathered they must be with him because there wasn't anyone else inside the shop that they could be with. A moment later one of them turned around and looked at her with a pure look of boredom on her face. The other little girl was going through the different fabrics with the older man. She was pulled away from the girls when the woman who owned the shop walked over towards her.

"Lady Andrea. It's good to see you again. How are your parents."

Andrea smiled. "They're doing well. I will tell them that you asked about them."

"Thank you. Your dresses are ready."

Andrea nodded and followed the other woman. She took the dresses from her with a smile and a thank her and the turned and left the store and headed for the local general store to buy her ink and paper along with the paints her mother asked for. Once Andy had everything she needed from town ,she started back towards the stables and walked over to Starlight and started to get everything strapped onto her horse. just as Andy was about to mount her horse .she caught sight of the two little girls from earlier running across the road just as a horse and carriage pulled out and before she could even think about it Andy dropped her bags and raced across the road and pulled the girls aside just as the carriage past them, evidently the man steering the horses hadn't been able to see them.

xoxoxxo

* * *

><p>They fell to the ground and Andy rolled them over. "Are you two okay?" Andy asked . when she saw them start to cry Andy started to panic. "Where does it hurt?"<p>

They both shook their heads. "We aren't hurt, miss. Just shaken." the one on the right said.

Andy sighed in relief. "That's good. Can you stand?"

They nodded again and Andy helped them up. She brushed the dirt off their dresses and asked them their names.

"I'm Cassidy." The one of the right said then pointed to her twin. "And this is Caroline."-

Andy smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you Cassidy and Caroline, however it's a shame we had to meet under such circumstances. I'm just glad that you both weren't hurt. I'm lady Andrea or you can call me Andy.

"-

The girls looked up toward the brunette and found that they felt incredibly safe around this stranger.

Cassidy, Caroline, are you two okay?"

Andy heard from behind them and she turned around to see the bald man from inside the dress shop earlier running over to them.

xoxoxoxooxox

They both smiled and they knew if their mother knew what happened it would be his head .even if he was her Royal adviser and friend. "Yes, Nigel. We are both fine. Lady Andrea saved us from the run- away horse and carriage."

"Thank god!" Nigel said and he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at the sweat from his forehead. "We need to get you home before your Mother gets worried." Nigel replied ,then looked at Andrea. "What was your name again?"

Andy smiled. "I am Lady Andrea Saxton of Raven Hurst manor ."-

Nigel smiled back. "Thank you Lady Andrea for your help with the girls today. You went above and beyond saving them."

"It was nothing. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to my horse." Andrea replied and looked to the girls. "Maybe I'll see you both again ."

They both nodded and looked towards her smiled then they turned around and walked away with Nigel .the brunette smiled as she watched them disappear. Andy walked back over to Starlight and started to head back towards the manor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoox

* * *

><p>Nigel sat down in the carriage across from the Princess's . "I'll be getting you two checked out by the royal doctor when we get back."<p>

Princess Caroline looked at Nigel. "Are you going to tell Mom who saved us?"-

"Yes. She will want to meet Lady Andrea and thank her. You girls mean the world to your Mother and with your Father's death she has been worried about your safety ." Nigel replied.

"We know. We worry about her too, she hasn't been the same since." Cassidy replied.

"She fired four of her Lady's in waiting this month." Caroline added.

"At least she has started wearing color's again." Cassidy said.

Caroline nodded. "She will be okay."

"Of course she will. The Queen just needs her time to mourn." Nigel replied.

xoxoxooxox

Nigel found Miranda sitting in the garden and he sighed. This was one conversation he didn't want to have with the Queen but he knew it was inevitable and she deserved to know what had happened earlier. Even if he didn't tell her she would find out and it wouldn't be long until the carriage's owner was found and he would be sent to the tower.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoox

* * *

><p>The Queen was known for her ability to make grown men cry and beg at her feet, pleading for her to not send them to the tower or death, but they knew never to say anything about the Princess's around their mother or she would instantly have them sent to the tower never to be heard from again.<p>

Nigel walked over to Miranda and saw the older woman seemed at ease with her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, something she hadn't looked like in a very long time. "Your Majesty."-

" yes Nigel, what is it?" Miranda asked.

" I need to speak with you about a matter conserving the Princess's." Nigel replied.-

Cold and empty blue eyes the color of sapphire turned toward Nigel. "What is the matter you wish to discus with me ?"-

"Well, your Majesty, there was a slight incident in town with the Princess's today." Nigel replied, and Miranda was standing in an instant.

"What do you mean 'a slight incident'?" The Queen asked.-

Nigel saw fire in Miranda's eyes and fought the urge to step away from the older woman.

"There was a runaway carriage that almost hit the princesses, but a young woman by the name of Lady Andrea Saxton of Raven Hurst manor saved them."

Miranda took a deep breath and nodded. "Where are they now?" she asked.

Nigel knew the Queen would want to see her daughters instantly. " They are up stairs in their rooms. Your Majesty. I had the Royal Doctor look them over, everything is fine they weren't injured , they were just a little shaken."

The Queen nodded her head. "Good. I want to meet this Lady Andrea. Make sure she is here by noon tomorrow."

"Yes Your Majesty." Nigel replied, bowing before the Queen as she breezed past him and headed back inside her castle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoox

* * *

><p>Queen Miranda Priestly walked down the halls toward her children's room. When Nigel told her about her girls she thought her heart was going to stop, and to know that a woman had saved them was a shock. Where were the guards that were supposed to stay with them at all times when they went in to town? She would deal with that later, but for now she just wanted to see that her girls were indeed alright and to hug them tightly and never let them out of her sight again. The older woman stopped in front of her daughters door and could heard them talking about the woman who saved them. Her dark hair and dark eyes and how she hugged them and checked them over and brushing the dirt off them. This was strange thought the Queen. Didn't this woman, this Lady Andrea, know who her daughters were?<p>

The three of them were very well known in the area. She raised her hand and knocked on the heavy door before she stepped inside.

"Mommy!" Caroline said and both daughters ran to Miranda and hugged her tightly.

Miranda dropped to her knee's, elegantly of course, and hugged them both as tears ran down her cheeks. Both girls saw this and they helped Miranda over to their big double bed and sat with her silently.

Miranda smiled and kissed both of them on their foreheads. "I love you babies." she whispered. "Don't ever do that again. Stay with Nigel or the royal guards at all times. Haven't I warned you both that there not every on in the kingdom would have helped you like this lady Andréa .there are people that could and would to hurt us?"

The girls nodded. "We know Mommy and we're truly sorry, but we saw the horses and we wanted to look at them!" Cassidy said and she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, just next time have Nigel go with you to see the horses." Miranda replied cradling her daughters in her arms and rocking them back and forth.

"Yes Mommy." Both girls replied at the same time.

"Now why don't you go take a bath and then we will have dinner and you can tell me about what happened in town." Miranda replied.

Caroline and Cassidy kissed both stood and kissed there mother before they left . Miranda sat back against the headboard of the bed and sighed in relief that her girls were okay. But even so her mind began conjuring up thoughts she didn't even want to be thinking about, but she couldn't seem to stop it. What if one or both her daughters had been hurt? She didn't want to think about her babies being hurt. She knew someone would pay for not watching them, and with that she stood and walked back to her own room.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoox

* * *

><p>" Nigel tell me , who will I be sending to the tower for not watching my daughters ?" Miranda asked Nigel over a drink later that night.<p>

"That would be me, I guess." Nigel replied.

"You guess, Nigel?" Queen Miranda questioned with a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I was talking to the dress maker and when I turned around the girls were gone." Nigel explained.

Miranda sighed. "Where were the guards?"

"They were with our carriage." Nigel replied.

`"And where was the carriage?" Miranda asked.

"Across the street from the stables." Nigel said.

" Just this once Nigel I will let you off with a Warning, but if this happens again it will be off with your head. It doesn't matter how long we have been friends, I will not think twice about it because those girls sleeping upstairs are my life and if anyone hurts them they will be very sorry." Miranda replied, her tone holding every bit of warning in it.

Nigel swallowed hard. "Of course, Your Majesty."-

"I'm glad that we understand each other. Now what have you found out about this Lady Andrea?" Miranda questioned.

"I am still looking into that, but when I do I will send the royal carriage to her manor and pick her lady ship up and bring her back to the castle" Nigel replied.

"Very well. That's All." Miranda replied, and then stood and headed back to her bed chambers. She needed some time to figure out how she would thank Lady Andrea for helping her girls.

xoxoxooxoox

"You're lucky she didn't send you to the tower." Emily said as she walked with Nigel towards their bed chambers in the Priestly Castle.

"I know, but I have a feeling if I don't find this Lady Andrea again I just might be sent." Nigel replied.

Emily laughed. "Well then, I hope for your sake you find her. Good night, Nigel.''

"Good night." Nigel replied and headed to his room because he knew he had a major problem and that was just how to find one Lady Andrea saxton of raven Hurst manor by the morrow.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

* * *

><p>Fandom: DWP<p>

Rating: r

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Andrea left the town behind and started back towards her parent's manor .She looked out over the land around her and sighed. She hadn't thought about it until after she had saved the two little girls, that she could have been hurt while saving them . She knew in her heart that she would do it again. She looked over towards the lake .The sun was shining off the water. She wasn't far from her parent's manor. Andy smiled and thought back to when she was younger. She would go down to the lake and swim and climbed trees with her friends. She sometimes still went swimming. But now she liked to take one of her books and she would lay on a blanket and read or write one of her short stories. Andrea sighed and looked toward her parent's estate. They had been hinting that they wanted her to start thinking about a suitor. Which would lead to marriage and grandchildren. Andrea was happy with the way things were going . She liked living with her parents and being able to wander around the estate.<p>

She had kissed there stable hand, Nate. But she just didn't have feeling for him or any other man that had tried to court her.

She knew her mother was up to something because her mother had new dresses made for her. She just didn't want a repeat of what happened with, Lord christen Thompson. It wasn't her fault that when he had tried to kiss her and she had told him in no uncertain terms that it was not welcome. Andy smiled. She still remembered the look on his face when he ended up in the lake for his troubles. As she came to a stop in front of the family stables. Nate walked out to greet lady Andrea and smiled.

"Good afternoon lady Andrea , did you have a nice ride in to town ?" Andrea dismounted Starlight and handed Nate the reins ." Yes ,I did, thank you for asking ." Andy turned and started to take her packages out of her saddle bags.

As Andy turned around Lilly came out of the front door to help her. Lilly smiled and walked toward Andrea. "Your mother hoped you would make it back before dinner. She has just finished up her last painting. She is in her study." Andy smiled and nodded." Thank you ,Lilly would you please take these packages up to my room? I know that mother will want to see my dresses after dinner. Where is my father?" Lilly nodded her head and took the packages from Andy. ''I believe your father is in the library." Andy turned and walked toward her home and smiled.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy's father was a farmer and was also a well-known horse breeder. That is how he had made his fortune. Andy smiled as she walked in to her father's study she found her father deep in his work. "Hello father , I hope I am not disturbing you?" Richard Saxton smiled. His daughter was his pride and joy. He had hoped she would marry and have help running the estate, but she seemed to fight them at every turn.<p>

"I see you made it back from town ." Andrea smiled and sat her packages down.

"Yes I did."

She walked over and gave her father a kiss.

" Did you get everything that you needed ?"Andy nodded her head . "Yes I did. I had a little trouble when I was leaving. A carriage driver almost ran over two small girls with red hair. I was able to pull them out of the way in time."

Andrea father stood and walked around his desk and over toward his daughter and took her hands ."were you hurt ?"

Andy shook her head ." No I wasn't hurt . The girls were both shaken up but they were fine." Andy's father knew his daughter was the type to take action and not think about the fact she could have been injured as well.

" Well, you three were very lucky. You and the girls could have been hurt or gravely injured by that horse and carriage ." Andy stood and nodded her head.

" I know, you are right father. but I didn't think about it when I saw the two girls in danger.

Richard nodded his head.

" Yes, I understand Andy but, you need to be more careful , your mother and I would have been devastated if anything had happened to you ".

Andy sighed and shut her eyes. "I will try father. I have to find mother. I have her paints that she asked for. I will see you at dinner and tell you more about it then ." Richard sighed he knew his daughter was hardheaded and he also knew it was something that he and Elizabeth would have to live with." Alright , dinner will be ready in a hour. "Andy kissed her father and left the library to find her mother .

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxooxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy walked up stairs toward her mother study. She walked in to find her mother sitting out on the balcony overlooking the lake. Elizabeth had just finished her painting of the lake behind their house and was cleaning up. Elizabeth looked up to see Andy enter .<p>

"Hello darling .how was you ride in to town ?" Andy smiled and looked at her mother painting ." It was a beautiful day for a ride in to town. It nice to see spring after the long winter." Elizabeth smiled . "I agree with you dear. We did have a rather harsh winter. It will be nice to see the spring flowers in bloom."

Andy walked over and stood next to her mother and handed her the paints she had asked for.

"Here are the paints you asked for. I had Lilly take the dresses up to my room .If you would like, after dinner I can show them to you after dinner ."

Andy's mother smiled ." that will be fine dear." Elizabeth turned and studied her painting. "What do you think of the painting?" Andy turned and looked at her mother's painting." I like it, where are you going to put it once it has dried ?"Elizabeth turned and looked at Andy .

" I haven't decided yet. I may put the painting over the fireplace in your father's study."

Andy nodded ," father said dinner will be ready in a hour , I should go clean up and put the rest of my packages away ."

Andy kissed her mother and said good bye and left to go to her room on the next floor.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy opened the door to her room and took her cloak off and walked over and lay it on her bed. She made her way over to her desk to get her paper and ink out so she could write about what happened to her today. Andy picked up her pen and started to write about her day like she had everyday since she could remember .She wondered if she will ever see the two young redheads again they were sweet and their eyes were like nothing she had seen before so blue. But the chances of that happening again were slim . Andy was startled out of the silence that settled over her room by a knock at her door.<p>

"Andy dinner is ready."

" thank you Lilly, I will be right down ."

Andy closed her journal and blew out her candle and started down the stairs to have dinner with her parents and tell them about her day .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner Andy and her mother were in her room looking at the dress her friend Douglas had made for her .the first dress was a blue it was almost blue gray it went from light to dark with blue stones around the bodice . Douglas also sent shoes and a cloak that went with it and a small purse. The second dress was red. So red it looked almost black and small red stones that when the light hit them looked like Ruby's , the shoes were just like the dress and a purse and cloak ,the third dress was a very light purple with ribbons around the bodice and back and a purse and shoes and a light purple cloak to match.<p>

Elizabeth said ."I must say Douglas has outdone himself. I know he wants to make a few more. I will have to thank him when I go into town . I can't wait to see what he has for me. Darling try and get some sleep. you have had a lot of excitement today . If you would like we can take a ride out to the lake after lunch if the weather is nice tomorrow. "

" that sounds like a good idea mother. good night mother ."

* * *

><p>xooxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andrea's mother walked back to her husband's study to read by the fire and talk to her husband about Andrea's day." Richard , do you think we have raised Andrea right? " Richard turned toward his wife.<p>

"Why would you say that dear. "Elizabeth walked over to the fire place .

" We have never taken her to court to see The Queen ."

Richard looked at his wife. " Dear from what Andrea said tonight at dinner, I am sure she will be seeing The Queen soon."

"Yes, but she doesn't know who she saved today." Elizabeth said as she turned to face her husband . "

"No. she doesn't but she wouldn't have had it any other way. "Richard said as he sat back looking in to the fireplace .

Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes , but I am just glad I taught Andrea the proper ways to behave in the presence of the Queen. She does know the rules while the Queen is holding court .I remember the first mistake I made when I first arrived at court . I had to learn the rules and the protocol. I remember Queen Miranda when she was younger. She was a quiet child. She liked to read and draw . She reminds me of Andrea in a lot of ways .the Queen has had a lot of lose in the last year with the King's death."

Richard nodded his head and took a drink of his wine.

"Yes she has. I always thought it strange that Andrea wasn't called to court to be a lady in waiting , from what I heard. She might be once she gets there the Queen has been going through them as fast as they start.

Elizabeth nodded her head and sighed, "you are right dear ,well Darling ,I am going to turn in. I am sure in the next few days we will hear something from the Queen ."

Elizabeth stood and started for the door ."Sleep well. I be up in an hour I have some paperwork to look over."

Elizabeth nodded her head and started for her room it was going to be interesting . Andrea was going to be in for a shock when she found out who she had saved .

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Nigel was is in his office looking over paperwork and had finally came across the paperwork that could tell him about Lady Andrea Saxton of Raven Hurst and her parents lord Richard and lady Elizabeth Saxton of Ravenhurst. It seemed that Lady Elizabeth had been Queen Miranda's mother's lady in waiting and left to marry Lord Richard Saxton .<p>

They had Lady Andrea their only child. Who was due to turn twenty in a month. They lived just outside of the town three miles away in Ravenhearst manor. Lord Richard was a well-known horse breeder . He had supplied the king with horses in the past. Nigel thought about this. 'Why hasn't this girl been to court? Why didn't she know princess's Carolina and Cassidy ?'Well at least he had something to take to The Queen. She had already given the royal guard a dressing down this morning because of what has happened. And if it happened again they would be sent to the tower. a few of the guards would be cleaning out the stables until the Queen said otherwise. Nigel sighed.

The Queen had made him sit in the back this morning, at breakfast showing him that he had to get back in her good graces. Otherwise the Queen seem to be in a good mood. So far no one had left the castle like the devil himself was after them and it was still early. As Nigel got back to his paper work on Lady Andrea he found that her parents had home schooled her . So she knew how to read and write and could speak French. Nigel just hoped her mother had taught her the rules of court or there would be in trouble when she met the Queen. Nigel gathered the papers to take to The Queen. Nigel just hoped it was what she wanted and after she had looked over everything ,he could go from there.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel walked down the hall toward the Queen's office. As far as he knew she was in and didn't have any meetings. The royal guards opened doors and shut them behind him as he went. As he reached The Queen's office, Emily came flying out with another red face lady in waiting. She hadn't lasted two days. Emily told the girl to pack her things and there would be a carriage waiting to take her home. she looked at Nigel and sighed.<p>

" I was just coming to get you. The Queen wanted to know it you had anything for her? " Nigel nodded his head

" Yes I do. what happened with the last one? Emily looked back toward the Queen's office .

" Don't ask. just be glad she's gone, and that the Queen is in a good mood today.

Nigel grimaced. "was she that bad ?"

Emily looked at Nigel and sighed " Yes. Now go, you saved me the walk ."Emily knocked on the Queen's door and announced Nigel.

Nigel walked into the room. The Queen was seated behind her desk with her glasses on her nose looking over some paper work. She held out her hand for the papers Nigel had without looking up .

" So what have you found out so far ."Queen Miranda asked .

That lady Andrea mother was you mother's Lady in waiting before she left to marry Lord Richard Saxton .Miranda looked up towards Nigel and then continued to read the papers.

" So she has never been to court ."The Queen sat back and looked at the paper work

"I haven't found anything that say she has or hasn't been to court . But I would say no at this point ."

The Queen sat back and took her glasses off and looked at Nigel.

" I see her father has, in the past sold horses to the King . At least she has schooling most of my lady in waiting can't even read ."

Nigel look at the Queen .

" I would like you to invite her to the castle. When you go to their home. I would like her mother to accompany her to the castle. I want to talk to her mother and find out why lady Andrea has never been brought to court. I will expect them by this afternoon. That's all"

with that Nigel walked out of her office and stopped by Emily's desk . Emily looked at Nigel ." So how did it go ?"Nigel sighed and took his glasses off and wiped his brow .

"The Queen is sending me to lady Andrea's manor. To bring Lady Andrea and her mother to the castle. So she can meet them both. It would seem that Lady Andrea's mother was the Queen Miranda's mother's lady in waiting ." Emily looked shocked ,"I will need to see about getting rooms ready for their arrival."

Nigel agreed," I have a feeling that the Queen will have a new lady in waiting by this evening ."

Nigel left to go to this office and gather his things to get ready for the ride out to Ravenhearst estate.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxox<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

* * *

><p>Fandom: DWP<p>

* * *

><p>Rating: R<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>The Queens royal carriage made its way through the gates that led to Ravenhearst manor. Lord Nigel looked out of the carriage window and watched as a few horses ran in the fence in area that ran along the road leading towards the manor. The royal carriage came to a stop under a covered breezeway. Nate ran out of the stable and over to where the carriage stopped. He reached over and opened the door of the carriage and stood next to the carriage in shock . Lord Nigel Kipling the royal adviser to the Queen stepped out of the carriage. Lord Nigel turned towards Nate and raised his eyebrow toward the scrawny haired boy. Nate bowed and keep his eyes on the ground .it wasn't every day the Queen sent her royal adviser to an estate this far from the castle. Lord Nigel turned and walked toward the front door of the manor and knocked on the large wood door.<p>

Lilly walked out of the drawing room and answered the front door. " Good morning my lord. If you will follow me. I will return with lord Saxton ."

Lilly bowed and turned to show Lord Kipling into the manor's formal receiving room.

"My Lord , Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

Nigel turned toward the window that overlooked the grounds of Ravenhearst manor. "No, thank you."

Nigel smiled as he watched the young lady in waiting all but run out of the room to tell the lord of the manor of his arrival. Nigel turned and took a seat in front of the window. He reached into his jacket and took out the letter the Queen had given him before he left the castle this morning. Nigel sighed .He just hoped that this young lady would be the one to last longer than a day. It was getting harder and harder to find a lady in waiting the Queen could stand to have in her presents for longer than an hour.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Lilly came to a stop outside of Lord Saxton's study. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Lilly heard Lord Saxton tell her that she may enter. Lilly entered the room and stopped in from of Lord Richard's desk.<p>

" Sir , I am sorry that I have to disturb you ,but the Queen's royal advisor is here and wishes to speak with you and her Ladyship."

Richard sat back in his chair and nodded towards Lilly .

" Thank you for telling me, please tell my wife that we have a guest."

Lilly nodded and left the study to tell Lady Elizabeth that they had a guest waiting. Richard laid his glasses on his desk and rubbed his hand over his face. They had both known they could expect a visit from someone in the next few days . But to know the Queen had sent Lord Nigel. That meant the Queen was personally involved and would most likely want to meet with both Elizabeth and Andréa .

Richard knew this day would come .The day his wife would have to return to court and most likely have to face the Queen's mother. The Queen's mother hadn't approved of Elizabeth leaving court to marry Richard.

Although she didn't stop them from getting married .It was known that she was displeased with his wife. That was one of the major reason they had never gone to the royal court . They had both thought it was best if they lead a quiet life and stayed in the country far away from life at court .

After the birth of Andréa they sent in the paperwork and never thought that one day they would have to face the Queen. Richard stood up and straightened his waistcoat and walked around his desk and went to meet their guest in the formal receiving room .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Richard had just reached the door leading to the formal receiving room and was about to open the door when he heard his wife starting to come down the stairs . Richard stood by the door and waited for his wife to join him. Elizabeth walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek and brushed the front of his shirt .<p>

" Hello darling ,Lilly said we have a guest waiting ." Richard smiled.

"Yes we do, Lord Nigel is here to speak with us." Richard reached over and squeezed Elizabeth arm.

" Dear, it will be alright ,we need to go in and find out what Lord Nigel has to tell us."

Elizabeth nodded her head and Richard reached for the handle and opened the door and allowed his wife to enter before him.

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel turned from the window once he heard the door open and turned to see lady Elizabeth and her husband Lord Richard Saxton walk in the room. Nigel stood from his chair and stood rooted in place . He now understood why lady Andréa had never gone to court. He remembered lady Elizabeth And he also remembered what happened after she left. The Queen's mother was quite taken with lady Elizabeth .<p>

lady Elizabeth was the Queen mother's favorite lady in waiting . It was even rumored that the Queen mother had fallen in love with her young lady in waiting and that was the reason she didn't approve of her marriage to lord Saxton . But Nigel knew it was rumor started by those closest to the Queen and if one wanted to keep their heads it would remain that was one rumor that had remained a rumor for the last twenty smiled and walked towards the couple .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Lady Elizabeth walked over and stood in front of a chair facing Nigel<p>

" Good morning lord Nigel, would you care for a cup of tea ?"

Nigel smiled. " Good morning lady Elizabeth , No thank you." Nigel turned towards lord Richard and nodded .

Richard walked over and sat In the chair next to his wife. "Good morning lord Nigel what brings you to our humble home on this fine morning ."

They all took a seat and Nigel turned and look toward them both .

" I am sure your daughter told you of the trouble she had in town yesterday?" Richard and Elizabeth nodded their head in agreement .

" After the incident In town , I returned to the castle and had both of the princess's looked after by the royal doctor. I went to tell the queen of the incident . She asked me to find out more information on lady Andréa family and for me to invite lady Elizabeth as well as lady Andréa to come to the castle so she could thank you herself. She also asked me to deliver this letter to you once I arrived .Nigel leaned forward and handed lady Elizabeth the letter with the royal seal.

Elizabeth leaned forward and took the letter from Nigel and turned it over and stood and walked over to a small writing a desk in the corner and picked up a letter opener, and opened the letter. Elizabeth walked back over and took her seat next to her husband. She opened the letter and unfolded it started to read the letter . After she has read the letter twice she turn and looked toward her husband .

" the Queen has requested that Andréa and I come to court . Andréa will be the Queen's new lady in waiting."

Richard had expected that to happen ." When do you leave?"

Nigel cleared his throat .

" the Queen would like you to return with me this afternoon."

Elizabeth looked down at the letter one last time and stood to leave. " Gentlemen if you will excuse me. I need to have Lilly start packing and I also need to go down to the lake and tell Andréa that we will be leaving." Nigel and Richard both stood and watched as Lady Elizabeth left the room.

Nigel waited until lady Elizabeth left the room before he pulled another letter out of his coat and handed it to Richard who took the letter from him with a puzzled look on his face .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked down the path towards the lake and wondered why she had really been asked to come to court. She had a feeling it was because Andréa hadn't gone to court. She knew she should have taken her to court but she didn't know how the Queen's mother would react to seeing her in the royal court with her daughter. She knew after she left that the Queen's mother had fallen in love with her. She had always taken her everywhere she would travel and would give her things that no other lady in waiting would receive from the Queen .<p>

Elizabeth stopped walking and just stood on the path and watched her daughter sitting under the shade tree by the lake writing one of her many short story's. She was a very bright and beautiful young lady and she knew that once she arrived at court the young Lords would all be smitten with her and it would only be a matter of time before they came to Richard and ask for permission to court Andréa .

They had tried to find her a suitor but Andréa just hadn't found the right person yet . Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked over towards her daughter to tell her who she saved in town and where she would be going to live in the very near future. Elizabeth walked over to the shade tree and looked down towards her daughter and watched as Andréa continued to writing in the journal that she had given to her this past Christmas.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy finished her sentence and looked up towards her mother and smiled .<p>

" Hello mother, are you ready to go for our ride?

Elizabeth shook her head no and walked over to a bench and patted the place next to her. " No Darling, something has come up and we will both be traveling to the castle."

Andy placed her journal on the blanket and stood up and walked over towards her mother and took the place next to her mother.

"Mother why are you going to the castle?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes and turned to look out over the lake. "Darling , it has to do with the two little girls that you saved. You save the Queen's daughter's .princess Caroline and princess Cassidy ."

Andy sat back

in shock she had heard of the two young girls. but she had never seen a drawing or a painting of the girls . She also knew that the Queen was very protective of her children .

Andy turned to face her mother and asked ,"When do we leave ?"

Elizabeth sighed and turned to face her daughter .

" Darling there is something else that I must tell you before we leave . The Queen has said you are to be her new lady in waiting."

Andy turned to look out over the lake she had so many different thoughts going through her mind . She was going to be the Queen's in waiting she didn't know the first thing about being a lady in waiting and knew that could be very problematic. Andy turned to look into her mother's green eyes .

" Mother, I ... don't even know where to begin. I haven't a clue how to be the Queen's lady in waiting "

Elizabeth smiled ." Darling do you remember what I taught you when you were younger. The correct way to dress and the proper way to greet a Lord or Lady and the proper etiquette while eating dinner with a large group of lords and ladies."

Andy looked at her mother." Yes I remember." Elizabeth stood and took Andy hand in to her so she would stand as well. Elizabeth brushed Andy hair behind her ear and smiled .

" Then you won't have a problem . There is also something else that you should know . I was also a lady in waiting for Queen Miranda's mother. I left the royal court when your father and I married . She has asked to speak with me. I am sure that I will be with you for a few days. I will help you get accustomed to your duties. I am also sure there will be someone to help you ."

Andy nodded her head and squeezed her mother 's hand " When will we be leaving ?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We will be leaving this afternoon. The Queen sent her royal advisor, Lord Nigel to bring us to the castle." I have told Lilly that we will need to pack your trunks and a small trunk for myself. If I need to stay longer I will send a letter to you father and have Lilly bring me whatever I may need. Darling, you should go ahead and pick up your things and I will meet you in your rooms to help you get ready." Elizabeth leaned in and kissed Andy on the cheek and turned to walk back towards the manor.

Andy watched her mother walk away and she then walked over and picked up her blanket and journal . She just hoped her mother was right . She didn't want to disappoint her mother or father. Andy folded her blanket and followed her mother up the path toward her family home.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoox<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

* * *

><p>Fandom: DWP<p>

* * *

><p>Rating: R<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Andrea started to walk up the stairway that lead to her bedroom and pushed the bedroom door open and found Lilly packing her belongings. Andy placed her journal as well as the blanket she used down by the lake on a bench at the foot of her bed. Elizabeth turned and smiled towards her daughter. Andy watched her mother laided out the purple dress that her friend Douglas designed for her. " Darling , I had Lilly draw you a bath. I will help you get dress once you have finished with your bath . We have almost finished packing .I will put your writing desk in your trunk as well as you journals." Andy nodded her head and turned to walk out of her bedroom and down the hall to a smaller room that her mother had set up so they could take baths.

Andy walked into the small bathroom and walked over to the claw foot bathtub. and reached down to check the temperature of the water with her hand. Andy reached over and added a few of her favorite bath salts. After Andy finished adding the bath salts. She walked over to a chair and started to disrobe. Andy laided her dressing gown on the back of the chair and started to remove her under things .once Andy was finished getting undressed she walked over and pinned her hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet while she soaked in the bath. Andy padded back over and slipped her foot into the water and then slipped her body into the hot water and sat back with a sigh .

* * *

><p>xoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth watched as her daughter walked out of the room. she started to look around her daughter's room. It was going to be hard knowing Andréa wasn't just up stairs in her room writing . They were going to miss Andréa. But it was for the best. Andréa would get to do and see thing that she should would otherwise never get to do. Elizabeth turned and walked towards the steps that lead to her bedroom. she need to get dressed as well and find the necklace the Queens mother gave her when she became her lady in waiting.<p>

Andy reached over and picked up a large towel that was sitting on the small ledge and started to dry off and slipped into her dressing gown. after Andy was in her dressing gown she started to walk back towards her bedroom. Andy pushed the door open and found her mother had laided out her under things and the purple dress with the dark purple ribbons. This was the dress she was to wear. It was hanging on the dress rack next to the window. After Andy finished putting on her undergarments she walked over to the small table where her powder and makeup sat waiting for her . Andy turned when she heard a noise coming from the hallway. There was a knock on her door. Andy smiled it had to be her friend Lilly. " you may enter ." Andy smiled as Lilly came to stand next to her. "Your mother ask me to help you with your hair. She is getting ready and will be up in a few minutes to help you finish getting dressed ."

Lilly Reached up and took the pins out of Andy's hair. Lilly reached over and picked up Andy's hair brush and started to brush her long dark hair until it shined . She then started to put Andy hair up in a elegant French twist. She left a few loose strings of hair along her neck and on both side of her face so she could curl the loose strands of hair into ringlets. Lilly stood back happy with her work.

Andy smiled and turned her head to get a good look at her hair . " thank you Lilly." Lilly smiled and curtsied . "You are welcome lady Andréa ." Lilly turned and walked out of Andy bedroom. She was going to make sure all of Andy trunks were load on the carriages that would be leaving for the castle.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood in front of the floor length mirror and looked at her reflection. she was surprised that she looked so different. Andy turned to look towards her mother. she could see the unshed tears in her mother's eyes .she could see hope and even fear. Andy walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.<p>

" mother, you know I will only be three miles away. I am sure you can come and visit me." Elizabeth sighed and hugged her only daughter .Andy leaned back and looked into her mother's eyes . Elizabeth reached up and cupped her daughter's face .

" darling, you need to understand something. when you are the Queen's lady in waiting you have to stay with her at all times. your father and I can come to castle and visit . but I am afraid you won't be coming home during the holidays." Elizabeth raised her hand to stop Andy from speaking.

"once you have been in the queens service for a full year you will be allowed time to visit with your family. there will be other lady's in waiting to help you with your duties . but you have to understand you will be taking care of the queen. you will be the only person who is allowed to dress the queen each morning and you will style her hair as well as help her apply her makeup and powder. once you get use to your duties she will allow you to see us and spend time with us here at the manor "

Andy nodded her head she understood. but she didn't know how she was going to handle not see her parents for a year.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood in her room looking over to where her desk and her bookcases once stood .it was going to be strange to leave her childhood home and start a new life but she was going to enjoy the change . Andy turned and picked up her cloak and walked out of her childhood bedroom . Andy walked out the front door of the manor and walked over to the royal carriage. Andy smiled and walked over to her father and gave him a hug and waved to Lilly and Nate and entered the carriage where she found her mother and lord Nigel already seated . Andy sat next to her mother and waved to her father and her friends as the royal carriage started to make it way towards the castle.<p>

Andy looked out of her carriage window as they started to draw closer to the castle that would be her home. she looked at the stone wall that stretched out over the countryside .she could see the outline of the castle .the twin towers on each corner and the flags were flying in the slight breeze of early spring. The countryside was covered in spring flowers and children were playing among the flowers as she had when she was a child. The royal carriage made the turn to enter the castle gates. Andy turned and look out of her window and looked up and could see the royal flags flying. the royal flags where cerulean blue with a white dragon in the center of the flag .Andy sat back as the carriage made it way toward the stone step in front of the royal castle. She watches the people moved about their daily lives buying and selling fruit and meat and bread in the local market. she saw young children playing in front of their small homes.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>The royal carriage turned and come to a stop in front of another set of gates that had the royal seal and the letter P with a white dragon in the middle of the royal seal. The gates opened slowly and they enter a larger courtyard with a fountain in the middle and flowers on each side. The carriage came to a stop in front of the stone stairway that led to the castle. the door to the carriage was opened and Andy was helped down by a foot man. Andy stepped down and turned to looked around at the stone front and the columns that line the front entrance of the castle. Andy turned around and waited for her mother and lord Nigel to join her. lord Nigel stepped forward and spoke to the royal footman .<p>

" please take lady saxton luggage to her rooms ." the footman bowed and turned to leave .

" lady's if you will follow me I will take you to your room's." Andy and her mother both nodded their heads and followed Nigel though the castle. Emily was waiting for them in front of two large wooden double doors that lead to the Queens private chambers. Andy couldn't help but stare at the doors . they were carved with a dragon in flight . it was a scene that Andy would never forget. the dragon was flying in a grass cover glen with a castle in the background. Andy felt her mother walk up beside her and take her arm .

" come along darling, it wouldn't do to keep the Queen waiting."

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


End file.
